Nightin
| occupation = Pirate; Doctor; Ship Engineer | age = 80 | status = 1 | jva = Yūko Mizutani | Funi eva = Judy Keith }} Nightin is the doctor of the World Pirates. Appearance Nightin is a short, elderly woman with light purple hair tied up in a complex bun with two red tassels on each side. On her face she wears glasses with a swirly deign, and pink eyeliner. She wears a lab coat, a pink dress with green border designs, and pink high heels. After drinking her rejuvenating mix, she looked the same as her older self, but much taller and without wrinkles. Gallery Personality She is a prideful and arrogant woman who holds her skills in high regard, as she thinks to fight on par with Boa Hancock. She is very cunning, as she understands that to evade Hancock's petrifying powers is necessary to distract the mind (as Momonga did). However her ability doesn't last very long, because she can't refuse that Hancock is the most beautiful woman in the world. She likes to play with her enemies. During the assault at the World Nobles ship she called the Marines sweeties, before attacking them. Abilities and Powers As a member of the World Pirates, Nightin is a very powerful pirate. Even at old age, she can take down numerous strong marines all who are significantly younger than herself. Medical Expertise Nightin is a highly skilled doctor and has shown to be a master herbalist. She blended numerous bitter herbs into an immensely bitter medicinal concoction which she can ingest, allowing her to resist Hancock's charms to a certain extend. She has even developed a specific herbal powdered mixture that can temporarily rejuvenate her physical youth, restoring her aging constitution to her physical prime. Kanpo Kenpo She has adapted her knowledge of herbalism into a fighting style called Kanpo Kenpo. She used to be called the "Goddess of Kanpo Kenpo". This style consists of using medicinal herbs and poison to attack her opponents and enhancing her own strength. She was skilled enough to take down numerous Marines and fight on par with a member of the Shichibukai, Boa Hancock, but was defeated when she succumbed to Hancock's charms. History Past Her past before joining the World pirates is unknown. She was one of the main members of the World Pirates. She and her crewmembers were seen fighting and winning against the Marines and pirates alike. When the World Government finally found a way of defeating them, she was present when their captain Byrnndi World was betrayed and shot multiple times by his own crew members. She and the others were then commanded by Byojack to escape and survive, leaving World behind. 3D2Y After Byrnndi World escaped, she and her fellow crew members were present and fetched their captain with their dream ship. When Boa Hancock and Monkey D Luffy entered their ship, she was in her room and she told Byojack that she will take care of Boa Hancock. She then fought the Pirate Empress, seemingly having a way of countering the power of Mero Mero no Mi by eating her bitter herbs so she wouldn't turn to stone. She then used a technique which gave her a youthful appearance and greater fighting abilities. However, she eventually could not eat any more of her bitter herbs and thus could no longer resist Hancock's beauty and was quickly turned to stone. After the climatic battle between their captain and Monkey D Luffy, the Marines led by Sakazuki attacked and made their ship explode. She is assumed to be killed with her fellow crew members. Major Battles *World Pirates vs. Marines and World Government *Nightin vs. Boa Hancock Trivia *When she rejuvenated, Nightin said that she was 80 years old. On the official One Piece website, her age is listed as 68. *Nightin appeared to have some form of muscle control over her breasts when she was younger, being able to bounce them without moving around. *Nightin is similar to Wanze, in the sense they both use kenpos relating to their occupation. Also, in both of their respective fights, something happened that caused them to become more beautiful for a short while. References Site Navigation ca:Nightin it:Nightin Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Doctors Category:World Pirates Category:Non-Canon Martial Artists Category:Non-Canon Antagonists